1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compensation for chromatic dispersion and nonlinearity in an optical fiber, and more particularly to a method for optical fiber communication which can compensate for chromatic dispersion and nonlinearity in an optical fiber, and a device and system for use in carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to recent developments of low-loss silica optical fibers, various optical fiber communication systems each using such an optical fiber as a transmission line have been put to practical use. The optical fiber itself has a very wide band. However, a transmission capacity by the optical fiber is actually limited by a system design. The most important limitation is due to waveform distortion by chromatic dispersion occurring in the optical fiber. Further, the optical fiber attenuates an optical signal at a rate of about 0.2 dB/km, for example. Loss of the optical signal due to this attenuation has been compensated for by adopting an optical amplifier such as an erbium doped fiber amplifier (EDFA) which is a typical example. The EDFA has a gain band in a 1.55 μm band where a silica optical fiber gives a lowest loss.
The chromatic dispersion that is often referred to simply as dispersion is a phenomenon such that the group velocity of an optical signal in an optical fiber changes as a function of the wavelength (or frequency) of the optical signal. In a standard single-mode fiber, for example, an optical signal having a longer wavelength propagates faster than an optical signal having a shorter wavelength in a wavelength region shorter than 1.3 μm, and the resultant dispersion is usually referred to as normal dispersion. In this case, the dispersion (whose unit is ps/nm/km) takes on a negative value. In contrast, an optical signal having a shorter wavelength propagates faster than an optical signal having a longer wavelength in a wavelength region longer than 1.3 μm, and the resultant dispersion is usually referred to as anomalous dispersion. In this case, the dispersion takes on a positive value.
In recent years, the nonlinearities of an optical fiber have received attention in association with an increase in optical signal power due to the use of an EDFA. The most important nonlinearity that limits a transmission capacity is an optical Kerr effect occurring in an optical fiber. The optical Kerr effect is a phenomenon such that the refractive index of an optical fiber changes with the power of intensity of an optical signal. A change in the refractive index modulates the phase of an optical signal propagating in an optical fiber, resulting in the occurrence of frequency chirping which changes a signal spectrum. This phenomenon is known as self-phase modulation (SPM). There is a possibility that such a change in spectrum due to SPM may further enlarge the waveform distortion due to chromatic dispersion.
In this manner, the chromatic dispersion and the optical Kerr effect impart waveform distortion to an optical signal with an increase in transmission distance. Accordingly, to allow long-haul transmission by an optical fiber, the chromatic dispersion and the nonlinearity must be controlled, compensated, or suppressed.